The Perfect Romantic Day Or Something Like That
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Luther has a surprise for Fayt.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean - that right belongs to Square Enix and Tri-Ace -and I do not profit from the writing of this story.

* * *

Outside the penthouse, Luther heard the first sounds of water hitting glass. It started out slow and tentative at first, the timing between each drop around fifteen to twenty seconds long and erratic. Then the rhythm started to increase in its beat, and Luther paused in his work to watch in fascination as the darkened skies opened their floodgates and drench the world. The water slid down the window, much like the waterfall in his and Fayt's penthouse suite. It was not quite as beautiful as the waterfall itself – it had been his present to Fayt on the younger man's birthday – but the rain possessed a similar, soothing effect. Luther found himself lulled into a moment of tranquility and serenity.

The moment, however, did not last long. Lightning arced across the blackened skies, and thunder rolled, rattling the windows. Luther thought of Fayt and how the younger man enjoyed watching storms such as the one currently unleashing its wrath upon the world. Then the Creator remembered something rather important.

Fayt was not home.

It was Valentine's Day on Earth, and the younger man had left to do some last minute shopping. They were planning a rather quiet evening, just the two of them, but there a few things – such as candles and wine – they could not receive from the replicators. Because such things were considered hazards and could cause the entire replicator system to malfunction, Fayt had volunteered to brave the cool weather and shop for what they required. Undoubtedly, he was now caught in the downpour, unprepared for the rain.

Luther frowned at the thought of Fayt walking in the rain, a cool rain at that. The younger man would be chilled all the way to his flesh and quite miserable for his poor luck. While there were some rather delicious ideas of how he could warm his partner upon his return, Luther knew Fayt would be more than a little irritated as well as chilled. The younger man would berate himself for not checking the weather before leaving, though rain had not been in the forecast. It would take a little something extra to sweeten his partner's expectedly foul mood.

Saving his work, Luther shut down his laptop then called up the main computer for the Eternal Sphere. A few ideas had come to the Creator, gestures that would surprise and please Fayt, and Luther typed the commands into the program mainframe at a furious pace. Within moments, the shape of the bed he and Fayt shared changed as well as the shape and depth of their bathtub. Both were now in the shape of a traditional Valentine's Day heart. The tub was also filled with steamy, hot water and bubbles, and the bed sheets were of the finest satin, blue in colour. A soft, down comforter covered the piece of furniture. Candles lit both rooms, something that would undoubtedly upset Fayt. He had left to retrieve candles for their dinner. Coming home to see two rooms lit with the potential fire hazards would undeniably be most displeasing, and Luther silently cursed himself for not thinking of using the programs sooner.

Once the rooms were to his satisfaction, easy though they were to change, Luther used the main computer to locate his partner before stepping away, causing it to power down. Fayt was no more than two blocks away from their building, according to the data, and Luther smiled, if only a little. He then entered his and Fayt's bedroom, pulled out some warm clothing for Fayt to redress in after the bath, and retrieved a blanket from the hallway closet.

In less than ten minutes, Fayt was standing inside their suite, water dripping from his lithe form and pooling on the floor around his feet. He clutched two small packages, and Luther immediately wrapped the blanket around him.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," Fayt said, his teeth chattering quite loudly as he spoke. "I s-s-s-s-should have . . ."

"Checked the weather?" Luther finished, holding Fayt close to him. "They were not predicting rain the last time I had checked, my pet. You still would have been caught unprepared."

"Thanks," Fayt murmured. He sounded a little dejected. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"You're pouting," Luther said.

"I am not," the blue-haired man said. Luther smiled and kissed his partner's cheek.

"Fine. You are irritated then and cold from rain. Come. I know of something that will warm you quite nicely," he murmured. "I have a bath drawn for you."

"A bath?" Fayt echoed. He lifted his head so their eyes met. A spark of interest and longing appeared in the younger man's eyes. Luther nodded.

"Yes . . . a bath . . ."

"A bath sounds good . . ."

"I figured it might," Luther said with a low chuckle. "Come. Let's get you out of those wet things and into the tub . . . I have another surprise waiting for you."

"Another surprise?" Fayt echoed, allowing Luther to lead him towards the bathroom. "I didn't know you were into romance, Luther."

"I have my moments," the blond said enigmatically. He then kissed Fayt, his hands sliding under the blanket. His fingers touched wet clothing, but Luther knew they would not be on his lover's body for much longer. Within moments, their clothing lay on the floor, creating a slightly soppy path to the bathroom, and both men were in the altered tub, soaking in the heat from the water.

As Fayt's legs slid around his hips and their kiss resumed, Luther decided he rather liked this holiday of Valentine's Day. After all, any holiday that brought him into contact with Fayt and treated him to the younger man's sweet kisses was definitely worth celebrating.


End file.
